


It Felt Right

by ashleybenlove



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstreet Boys References, Community: disney_kink, F/M, First Time, Star Wars References, Toy Story References, flustered ron stoppable, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Kim and Ron get closer to that big step of having sex. Ron attempts to be romantic.





	It Felt Right

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Kim/Ron, first time, Ron gets flustered and tries to be romantic."
> 
> Kim Possible has had my heart and soul since 2003 and I am completely okay with that.

Kim had decided around the time she graduated from high school (she wasn’t sure exactly when) that indeed, sometime before she left for college, she and Ron would have sexual intercourse for the first time. That was something she would like to happen: whenever that would happen to be. Her mother had said something like, “When you’re ready, you’ll know, and it’ll be right” when she had asked about it during that last year of high school, wanting to know about that sort of thing. Not that Ron had pressured her or anything like that, nor had she pressured him, but she did not want to jump into such a decision. Plus, she did not want them to regret it— this was someone she cared for and loved with all her heart; who had been there for her for most of her eighteen years of life— and she felt like they would be together for a long time. 

And she knew she was ready that summer. It felt right and she knew it to be right. They had been together more than a year. They were adults, graduated from high school. And she loved him. And he loved her. 

It would happen when it would happen. She was not going to set a specific date, and even if it did not happen before she left for college, she would be okay with it. They had talked about it a few times— sometimes when they got a little further than kissing intimate wise, such as breast touching or they engaged in oral sex or non-intercourse sexual activities, and had decided, as Ron had said around the time they graduated, “Whatever happens, I’m okay with it.” And that if they both agreed that a moment made them know that it felt right, it would happen, and they would proceed. 

And one day in mid-July… they both thought it felt right.

They had been hanging out in her bedroom, spending a hot afternoon in the air conditioned house, both on their day off from work. They were sitting together, watching a movie. 

She had sat with her arm draped around his shoulder and back, her head leaning at his head. He had his arm around his waist. Occasionally she had kissed his cheek, as the movie played, enjoying his presence.

When the movie was over, she gently kissed his cheek again, and then he turned his head, and the two shared a look before their lips met softly, starting out with just lip on lip before progressing to Kim kissing his upper lip, his lip between both lips, and pulling him closer with her arm.

He licked her chin, probably attempting to start tongue kissing and failing.

“Did you lick my chin?” Kim whispered, teasingly, her lips brushing his.

“Sorry, I, er, met to tongue kiss you,” Ron said.

“It’s okay,” Kim replied. “Try again.”

The kiss the second time around was a success and they kissed with open mouths, and their tongues met for a few moments.

Kim had placed her hands on Ron’s shoulders to hold onto him as she continued to kiss him.

One of his hands found their way to her breast and cupped it, moving his hand a little.

“Mmm,” Kim said. She pulled him closer, aware of where they were (literally sitting on her bed), and continued to kiss him, expressing her love and affection for her boyfriend.

He squeezed her breast almost imperceptibly and his hand on the small of her back twitched. 

When she finally pulled away, her lips lingered for a couple of seconds on his, before gently nudging him, her forehead touching his forehead. 

“Does this moment… feel right to you?” Kim asked him. It felt right to her, but of course, she would not proceed unless he also felt right about it. But it felt so perfect to her. Like, having sex on this July day was meant to be.

He sighed, his breath touching her face, before he nodded. “It does, K.P. Are you okay with that?” Ron asked.

“I am,” Kim said confidently. 

“Sounds good,” Ron replied. 

There was a hint of nervousness in his voice, but Kim did not blame him— she was ready, willing, and wanting but being nervous was okay. She was a bit nervous every time she went out into the field. She figured it was what you did with that nervousness that mattered.

“Are you sure?” she asked, to clarify. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to or not ready yet. No pressure, Ron.”

“I am,” Ron said. 

She nodded and then said, “Let’s just— keep going and see what happens. And it’s okay to be nervous, okay?”

Ron nodded. 

She kissed him again, her hand patting his cheek, and she noticed as she pulled away from the kiss again, he melted against her touch, a gentle smile on his face.

As things progressed, from kissing and breast touching, to Kim’s hand brushing against the front of Ron’s pants, and touching _him_ , it was clear that it would happen. Maybe.

She had removed her shirt at this point.

“You know I love you, right?” Ron asked.

“I do know. Like a smug Captain in a sci-fi movie,” Kim said a smirk on her face.

“Maybe there should be rose petals on your bed and pretty music playing and candles,” Ron suggested. “Do you have any candles?”

“In my bathroom, but they’re for relaxation and pampering baths,” Kim replied, smiling at him.

She added, “You’re so cute when you try to be romantic,” Kim said. “I rather enjoyed the Paris excursion earlier this year. Would you like to read me a poem?”

“I could do that!” Ron said.

“Ron, you don’t need to be romantic.”

She kissed his lips softly, not letting him object, before helping him with his shirt.

She hugged him, her arms around his shoulders, and his arms around her waist.

“The shape of my heart,” Ron whispered.

“Is a Backstreet Boys song about making up,” Kim continued his sentence. “Undo my bra?”

She waited for his nod of agreement and turned around. He placed his hands around her waist first and her hands joined his. He kissed her neck and they swayed slightly. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he pulled away so that he could undo her bra.

It took a couple of moments for him to do so, but he managed to undo the hooks from their position.

After this, she turned to face him, and smiled at him, her eyes twinkling a bit, as she removed her pants and panties. 

He slowly followed suit, obviously flustered by the situation.

She sat down on her bed, first at the edge of the bed, so as to open her bedside table drawer and pull out a condom wrapper and set it on the bedside table, before she sat down against her own pillows. Maybe it was because she touched her genitals, in order to gauge how wet she was and to play with her clit a bit, but Ron fell over as he tried to take his pants off. 

“Oh, Ron,” Kim said. 

“I’m fine!” Ron exclaimed. 

When he was finally naked, she motioned for him to join her on the bed.

They sat together, him with one arm wrapped around her shoulders and watching her as she touched herself.

He whispered something about his love for her being for infinity and beyond, a nervous hand on her thigh twitching. 

She responded with “I love you, too,” appreciating his nervous romantic gesture of telling her that he loved her using the catchphrase of an animated character and gently touched her hand to his cock, and looked at him in his eyes, as she moved her hand on it, helping him become aroused, and he while she did that, he finally moved his hand from her thigh to at her genitals, and his fingers touched her there, making her softly moan in enjoyment. 

“Uh, K.P.?” Ron asked, as they had been lying together, simply touching each other, for a while. 

“Yes, Ron?” Kim replied.

“Do you think this moment feels right?” 

“Mmm, it does. Do you? Are you comfortable with the idea of going further?” Kim said. “No pressure, no expectations, okay?”

When he affirmed that he was comfortable with the idea, and understood that she was not expecting perfection from her goofball love, she handed him the condom wrapper.


End file.
